


sweet dreams

by rinnay



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aoba Tsumugi/GN!reader, mentions of rei sakuma, the reader is tired, tsumugi cares about the reader, tsumugi is a bit ooc but uhm yeah this is my first time writing him and posting a fic, tsumugi talks about Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnay/pseuds/rinnay
Summary: tsumugi talks about his favorite books and y/n listens to him until y/n falls asleep and tsumugi says something that’s been on his mind for a long time.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,,, uhm well I rushed this and well, this is my first time posting a fic on here so uh yeah. enjoy!! and im sorry if tsumugi is a bit ooc this is my first time writing him T_____T im also sorry if there are some mistakes i rushed this so uhm ,,

“and then the pen suddenly becomes a sword, how cool is that?” tsumugi said with an excited tone in his voice. his eyes were sparkling in someway. y/n smiled at him, happy that he was talking about his likes. the two of them were sitting in the living room of the apartment

“pretty cool,” y/n said as they nodded, “so the main character’s half god?”

“yup,” tsumugi beamed, “i think it’s pretty cool, but i wouldn’t want to be one. it’s too dangerous.”

“is that so?” y/n mumbled as they rubbed their eyes.

“yeah,” tsumugi nodded and continued telling them about the whole percy jackson storyline until he noticed y/n resting their head on his shoulder.

“eh? are you sleeping?” tsumugi asked, looking at them, “you must be pretty tired, huh?”

tsumugi studied them as he sighed.

“you know i heard from rei-kun that you’ve been overworking yourself again,” tsumugi mumbled, brushing the hair off y/n’s face, “i wish you would just take a break and took care of yourself , you know? it’s okay to take a break.”

tsumugi stops talking for a moment as y/n shifted in their sleep. he then continues to speak once again.

“i love you so much, y/n. you mean the world to me,” tsumugi confesses, “right then. i hope you’re having a great dream right now. i might as well sleep with you. sweet dreams, darling.”

tsumugi removed his glasses and placed it on the coffee table and leaned on the coach, trying his best not to wake the other person up. he smiled at them and closesd his eyes and drifted into sleep.


End file.
